Sixth Times the Charm
by greekdemigodwannabe
Summary: Peter Parker x Reader Fic. You've always struggled with math and your tutor, none other than Peter Parker, tries to help, before you both being caught up in your head. Warning: anxiety attack included


AN: This is my first time writing angst so, plz be nice but I also need tips. thx for reading! And I kinda did a thing where Peter already tutors the reader so I'm not sure if this was exactly what you're looking for but I tried my best so YEAH

"Okay, I give up. I cannot do this."

You groan loudly in frustration after attempting to do the same math problem for the fourth time. Peter gently puts his hand on your arm, sending a slightly but unnoticeable shiver down your spine.

"Just try again, Y/N. Sixth times the charm?" Peter replies with that stupidly cute smile of his.

"This just doesn't make any sense. It's no surprise though, I've been terrible at math my whole life."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're not bad at it, you just need some help, that's all! I mean, I'm not that great at English!" Peter retorts back.

You raise your eyebrow. "Peter, you have a 97 in English."

He blushes. "Yeah but it's my lowest grade!"

"Not helping."

"Sorry, I'll shut up. Let's try again, okay?"

"UGH, fine."

Peter begins to explain how the problem works again, not making any more sense, but you give It another go.

Since you were both in seventh grade, Peter gad been tutoring you in math and science but mostly math. It never made sense to you and you've always been envious of Peter for being a natural genius in every subject, which you remind him of.

"Oh c'mon, you're smart! You're incredible in English and history!" says Peter, attempting to cheer you up.

"My grades are average compared to you, genius boy."

"I am not a genius!"

"Easy for you to say, Mr. straight A's!"

"I got a B in Calculus last semester!" He becomes incredibly fidgety and awkward, making you giggle.

"I'm just messing with you Peter," as you doubled over in laughter, "not but for real, I don't understand this stuff! It's so stupid and confusing.'

"You'll get it eventually. I know you will." He gave you that genuine cute smile you've always adored.

You attempted for the sixth time and show him the problem, with him frowning again, knowing that means it's wrong again. He tries to cheer you up and help you but it's no use.

You whisper underneath your breath very quietly, "I just can't do anything right, can I?"

Immediately after you whisper those words that you thought nobody would hear, Peter turns your homework paper over and writes something down faster than should be humanly possible.

"You do everything right. You're perfect."

You whip your head towards Peter, who continues to do his homework as though nothing had just happened. You slowly drag the paper towards yourself, surely blushing like a cherry, and begin to do the math problem. After a minute, you finish and get a different answer again. You start over thinking what Peter wrote down, mostly about the fact that you've had this insanely long crush on him since 8th grade.

You huff loudly, trying to distract yourself from your own head. "If this answer isn't right, I'm gonna cry."

"Well, lets hope it's right," Peter says with a smirk and you playfully slap him on the arm.

He begins to go over the problem you did and you stop to him, to make this more interesting. You have a sudden confidence boost after reading what Peter wrote about you, thinking that he might even have feelings for you. Maybe…

"Wait. I have an idea."

You finally felt confident in your answer and kind crazy for doing this but it felt as if this was an all of nothing moment.

"It's kinda crazy and you may not want to do either because you'll be embarrassed or grossed out because I'm gross I know- "

"Y/N, you're not gross, you're- "

You put your pointer finger on his lips to shut him up. "I'm not finished, you dork. I- "

And in then, you felt something change.

In your head, within a split second, you doubted your plan. Your hands got shaky. You began to sweat. Your head felt like it was spinning and even though you hadn't eaten much today, it suddenly felt like it would all come up. All those thoughts over the years of you telling yourself that Peter doesn't like you all came back at once crashing down and your confidence dropped through the floor. You began to have an anxiety attack.

"Peter would never like you."

"You're just a friend anyways."

"All he ever does is talk about Liz anyway."

"There is no way in hell that he would ever like a girl like y- "

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

You didn't realize you had screamed that out loud until you felt yourself being enveloped in a warm embraced and the feeling of wet tears fall on someone's shoulder. Peter had shot directly out of his chair as soon as you started crying and held you up but gently. You heard him whispering if you were okay and taking your lack of response as a no. You had been so confident and all of it dropped once your let your head get to you again over a stupid boy. And that stupid boy was the one shushing you while you were crying quietly into his shoulder, him being more confused than ever but here for you in every way.

He began to pull away when you brought your arms away from your chest and wrapped them around his torso, to which he gladly embraced again. You both stay together until he whispers, "Hey, Y/N."

You pull away to see his incredibly worried face.

"Hey, um I'm sorry about that. I just get flustered."

"I know, it's alright." Peter gives you the sweetest gentle kiss to the top of your head and you put you head back on his shoulder, still sniffling and now blushing but smiling.

A couple minutes later he pulls away, much to your dismay and whispers in your ear;

"Sixth times the charm."

I HOPE IT WASN'T TERRIBLE THANK YOU FOR READING ILY ALL


End file.
